1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a self-destruct device for a practice projectile which includes plurality of mutually independent disintegrators.
During practice firing over firing ranges, provision must be made that the practice projectile will substantially conform with a live projectile for approximately three kilometers of the flight trajectory and the impact location, and will thereafter be destroyed within a safety zone and whereupon the projectile components will descend to to the ground.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
From German Pat. No. 25 42 830 there has become known a detonator for practice projectiles with a plurality of mutually independently acting disintegrators or self-destructors. Each of these disintegrators acts on an intensifying charge associated therewith. This will ensure that upon the failure of a disintegrator, the other disintegrators will trigger the intensifying charges and thereby effect the self-destruction of the practice projectile through an associated explosive charge. Due to the utilization of explosive, prescribed safety conditions must be fulfilled with respect to the detonator, which can only be fulfilled through expensive measures.
Through the disclosure of German Laid-open patent application No. 22 59 861 there has become known a rifle grenade which, for the assured triggering of the detonator requires initiation thereof already upon firing of the grenade. Hereby, a striker member is driven against a detonating element under the compressive effect of the propellant gases.